Nursing a shattered Soul
by Aristea
Summary: Naruto finally became Hokage with the help of Hinata. But in time Naruto slowly forgets about Hinata due to power & Sakura who is just giving Naruto attention cause of being the Hokage and all. Depressed and heartbroken Hinata turns to Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Naruto finally became Hokage with the help of Hinata. But in time Naruto slowly forgets about Hinata due to power and Sakura who obviously is just giving Naruto attention because of being the Hokage and all... Depressed and heartbroken Hinata turns to the most unlikely person. (HinaXSasu)

**_Chapter one: A helping hand bruised and betrayed _**

"I will become Hokage! I will I will I will!" Screamed a blonde haired boy named Naruto as he lunged towards a random tree. Repeating the move countless of times, Naruto finally fell to his knees due to immense exhaustion and chakra depletion. "Kuso!" Naruto cursed as he simultaneously punched the ground with his battered up hand. "I'll never become Hokage at this rate!" He said desperately while his eyes were slowly becoming moist.

Not so far away a medic nin named Hinata happened to past by. She heard someone screaming and loudly cursing. Curious of what could possible make that person so irritated; she cautiously followed the source of the voice. And to her surprise it was her childhood and present crush Naruto. She gave out a soft smile upon seeing his face but when her eyes traveled to his body, she was shocked at how bloody and scraped his body was. Being a medic nin and all, she automatically ran towards him with out any second thoughts to how Naruto would react at her sudden "visit".

"Hinata what are you doing here?" Naruto asked innocently trying not to worry her so much. Hinata just kept silent, probably too embarrassed to mutter a single word, and continued to treat Naruto with her healing jutsu. After a while Naruto felt good as new. "Thanks Hinata!" Naruto said happily while wearing his usual cheerful grin that made Hinata blush a deep red.

A long silence engulfed the two. Naruto was starting to feel awkward and struggled to start a conversation. "I better get going; I still have to train to be good enough against that old geezer. Thanks again Hinata!" Naruto said as he slowly turned around but stopped when he felt something tug on his sleeve. "Na-naruto-kun, please stop I beg you, I-I hate to-to see you li-like this." Hinata said while keeping a firm grip on Naruto's sleeve.

Naruto merely gave out a huge sigh. "I'm sorry Hinata, but I really want to become the Hokage. It's my dream ever since I was a child! The old geezer finally gave me the opportunity to become Hokage, if I could beat him fair and square tomorrow afternoon." Naruto said while trying to convince Hinata to let him train.

Hinata perfectly understands how Naruto felt. She pondered at the thought, after a while she managed to conjure up a solution. "Na-naruto-kun I-I will let you train as long as you will l-let me stay to heal you from time to time." Hinata said pleadingly hoping for Naruto to take the offer. Naruto smiled brightly and said "I accept!" Naruto said as he pulled a dazed Hinata towards the training grounds.

Hours slowly passed by, Naruto would train for about an hour or two, then go to Hinata for healing and sometimes ramen, then he would go back to training again. The cycle went over and over again, until finally the sun peeked through the mountains of Konoha signaling the start of a new day. Hinata was half asleep by then while Naruto was still training; his stamina was effectively being fueled by determination.

Naruto, finally feeling satisfied of how he greatly improved went to check up on Hinata, who silently slept while leaning against a tree. Naruto smiled softly and whispered "Thanks" against the young medic nin's ear. He carried her home, careful not to wake her up and headed home himself to get some well deserved and needed rest.

Afternoon came and Naruto was already in front of the Hokage's office. After a while the doors opened revealing the third Hokage (come on Naruto would never stand against Tsunade-sama). "So Naruto you ready?" the Hokage said while raising an eyebrow at him. "Hell yeah!" Naruto said with huge confidence.

The two stood at opposite ends about 7 meters away from each other. Then a juonin slowly stepped forth and announced "The test shall now begin to see if Uzumaki Naruto is worthy enough to become the next Hokage! Ready? Begin!". "I won't go easy on you." The Hokage said while gathering all his chakra. "Bring it on old geezer!" Naruto said as he did the same.

**Let's skip the battle scene…I know most of you just wants get on with the **

**story.**

The fight ended with Naruto being declared as the winner. The former Hokage also proudly declared to the village that Naruto is now officially the fifth Hokage. Everyone rejoiced for the new Hokage especially Hinata, knowing that his and her sacrifices wasn't put to waste. The next day Naruto already started his term as Hokage.

At first Naruto was the same old cheerful kid we all knew, but in time he became too indulged in his position and authority that he started to cancel his frequent visits to a certain midnight blue haired girl, saying that his too busy with work. Sometimes he would ask his assistants to tell Hinata, who personally visits him everyday, that she can't see him because he has a lot of important things to do for the well being of the village.

Everyday Hinata receives the same excuse over and over again. One day she decided to make Naruto lunch knowing that maybe he didn't eat well due to stress and pressure. When she entered the office, the person in charge said the same excuse. She sighed and asked if he could give the lunch box to the Hokage. The person merely nodded and place the lunch box aside. Hinata slowly headed for the exit, the person upon seeing her retreating form quickly disposed of the cute lunch box into the garbage can.

Hinata felt sad that she can't see her friend/crush often anymore. She sometimes silently wish to herself that she should've never helped him in the first place but a part of her was happy that Naruto finally achieved his ultimate dream and that it would be selfish of her to take away her friend's happiness for the sake of her own.

As she slowly made her way to the side walk, she heard familiar voices. It came from the back of the Hokage's office. She recognized one of the voices, it was Naruto. She squealed in delight upon hearing his voice. Due to excitement and curiosity, she hastily activated her Byakugan to see how Naruto was doing, she knew it was wrong but it couldn't hurt just to check how he was doing.

Her smile slowly disintegrated into a huge frown when she saw Naruto and Sakura together giggling and having a good time. She wished she was in Sakura's place right now. At first she thought maybe it was just a friendly visit…but why wasn't she allowed to enter his office? As she kept staring she soon realized that she was dead wrong! Naruto and Sakura were** kissing**!

She felt tears slowly starting to well up in her pearly white eyes. She quickly deactivated her Byakugan, for she had enough. Tears visibly start to trickle down her porcelain cheeks that she desperately tried to wipe away with her sleeve. Before she knew it her legs started running on their own towards the forest. She kept running and crying at the same time. She wandered aimlessly in the woods while she ignored the deep bruises and cuts on her arms and legs.

After pointlessly running for quite a while, she found herself in a meadow with beautiful sceneries at every turn of her head. She would've smiled, but at that time she couldn't bring her light pink tinted lips to curve up even if it was just a fake smile. There she fell to her knees and cried all her heart out not bothering to wipe them away for she knew that they may never dry up ever again.

All her sobbing and crying woke up a certain raven haired and onyx eyed boy, who _used to_ comfortably sleep on top of an old oak tree branch in the _used to be_ calm and peaceful meadow. Sasuke grunted at the sudden interruption of his afternoon nap. He slowly rose to find a seemingly familiar girl. He sighed, probably due to annoyance, at the image before him. A weak and pathetic little girl crying over something worthless, how interesting he thought sarcastically.

Sasuke decided to just ignore her, but quickly changed his mind upon seeing her face. "Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's female cousin… I don't know why on earth they could be related." He thought. Sasuke stared at her in disgust but after while felt a hint of pity in his gut and decided to comfort her "a little".

He swiftly made his way down the tree and made his way behind her, unnoticed. Hinata kept on sobbing but soon stopped as she heard a familiar voice. "Stop that, you look so pathetic." Sasuke stated while crossing his arms in front of his chest. Teary eye's met piercing onyx eyes.

A long silence…and then Hinata all of a sudden cried twice as hard. "Yes I am pathetic! No wonder Naruto doesn't want a weak girl like me around!" Hinata blurted as she crushed the fertile earth between her palms. Sasuke flinched upon Hinata's outburst, knowing Hinata she wouldn't do something like this not unless it was something dead serious. He decided to keep silent while he tried to cradle Hinata between his arms to comfort her, rocking her back and fourth as time passed by.

The sun was slowly setting, Sasuke had no clue as to where Hinata live, he didn't really know much anything about her at all. He was about to wake her, but he hesitated at how angelic and peaceful she looked when she's in her own little dreamland. So he decided that she would spend the night at his house. He sighed in relief at the thought of his house conveniently having 2 spare bedrooms.

When he got home, he quickly tidied up the spare bedroom, where Hinata will be spending the night in. After his little spring cleaning session, he slowly and gently placed and tucked Hinata in the room's king sized bed. Before he left he stared at her face for a while, admiring every inch and detail, but soon after, reality smacked him hard.

He was about to flick the light off when he noticed something shimmering by her cheek. He moved in to take a closer look, it was a drop of tear that escaped from its owner's eyelids. He gently wiped it off with his thumb, while planting a light kiss on her forehead. He felt guilty at how wrong he was to think that she'll be in peace of mind when she sleeps, but in reality he was wrong even in her dreams she continued crying over the dobe.

He sighed and slowly shut the door close, careful not to make it creak, so it wouldn't disturb the young maiden's slumber.

**(Author: REVIEW…ONLY IF YOU THINK,I deserve it.)**

**If I don't get reviews suitable to the amount of views I'm not going to continue it cause that means it must really be bad sob**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, I expected to receive only a one or two **

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Naruto chars in the story but I do won the story.

**Pairing: (HinaXSasu)**

**Chapter two: A broken winged dove resting on a stranger's palm**

Morning quietly came to the peaceful village of Konoha, Sasuke, who obviously didn't get much sleep last night, was already found sitting beside Hinata's bed. He silently stared at the window for a while, admiring the sunrise and how quiet and peaceful the village could be during early mornings. He slightly shifted his position from time to time while thinking of ways to properly explain to Hinata her present situation.

His deep trails of thoughts were quickly cut by Hinata's soft whimpers and her body's slight fidgeting. His eyes looked at her with concern as he tried to interpret the words she's mumbling in her sleep. His eyes widen as newly shed tears started cascading off her tightly shut eyelids.

Sasuke panicked, he didn't know what to do, he's not that experienced when it comes to dealing with this type of situations. Trusting his human instincts, he quickly pulled Hinata into a tight embrace while whispering comforting words…but to no avail.

As Sasuke continued to whisper words of comfort and assurance against her face, Hyuuga Hinata did the unexpected; she kissed him…right in her sleep. Sasuke's eyes widen in disbelief at the young female Hyuuga's sudden action, but soon he slowly closed his eyes enjoying the kiss himself.

After a few seconds Hinata muttered "Naruto" loud enough for Sasuke to hear, like on cue Sasuke immediately broke the kiss, his eyes showing the emotion "hurt and deceit". He merely sighed, "How could a girl like her fall in love with a clueless dobe like Naruto, who clearly doesn't give a damn about her anymore." Sasuke thought while tucking Hinata back into bed.

He decided to start making breakfast for he knew Hinata will probably be hungry from all the energy she pointlessly wasted crying yesterday. He slowly tiptoed his way towards the kitchen, careful not to make any unnecessary loud noises that would startle Hinata.

Meanwhile in Sasuke's guest room, Hinata slowly started waking up. The young girl flapped her delicate eyelashes a few times in order to quickly adjust to the newly bright surroundings. After giving out a cute small yawn and stretching her long slender arms, she finally rose to a sitting position. After a quick glance around, she soon realized this was definitely **not** her room.

She panicked as a truck load of questions surged in her mind. She wanted to run, but couldn't as her little attempt failed as she winced in pain from the deep bruises in her feet that was already wrapped in clean bandages. After struggling in thinking of other options, she soon decided that she would wait for whatever fate has prepared for her.

The beautifully carved wooden door slowly creak open, revealing Sasuke carrying a trey full of different kinds of delectable that are all suitable during breakfast. Hinata was both surprised and astonished at the Uchicha. Her gaze slowly followed Sasuke as he cautiously made his way beside her.

She felt her whole body become numb as he slowly placed the trey in front of her. She stared at Sasuke in confusion. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, I found you in a meadow crying yourself to exhaustion. So I decided to help you out." Sasuke said icily, but soon softened at the sight of how Hinata cutely blushed from embarrassment of her own pathetic little actions.

After a while Hinata finally spoke, "I-I'm sorry f-for the t-trouble I-I caused you Uchicha-s-san." Hinata said as she bowed her head down, still in her embarrassed state. "It's not a big deal anyway. Go ahead eat your breakfast; I know you must be exhausted from all that crying you did the other day." Sasuke said while wearing his trade marked smirk, which made Hinata nod and blush a deeper shade of red.

Hinata slowly tried to pick the silver spoon that lay lifeless by a ceramic bowl full of homemade porridge with her semi bandage covered hand. As she was about to lift the piece of silverware, a blotch of red visibly started to appear in the bandages, causing her to wince in pain while dropping the spoon back to the trey.

Sasuke took note of this and stopped her immediately from making another attempt. "Looks like you're in no condition to feed yourself." Sasuke said while smirking at Hinata. She merely nodded, and then quickly turned to him with wide eyes upon hearing, "Here I'll feed you." Sasuke said while picking the spoon up and scooping some nice hot porridge onto it.

Hinata protested, "N-no Uchicha-san, you've d-done so m-much for me already. I c-can feed myself, really I-I can." She said while making hand gestures. Sasuke disagreed "If you keep opening your wounds up like that they will never heal. A medic nin like you should know better." Sasuke said the first sentence "a matter of factly" while the second was said in a more teasing tone.

Hinata sighed in defeat upon knowing the Uchicha will stand his ground no matter what while gently opening her mouth as Sasuke motioned the spoon into her mouth's chamber. They both blush a deep shade of red at exactly the same time.

Breakfast went by quickly; Sasuke was already cleaning up the empty dishes and stacking them neatly on top of the trey while Hinata was looking at him with a small smile plastered on her face. Sasuke might look annoyed to Hinata, but deep inside he actually likes the Hyuuga's company.

Everyday it would be the same routine, Sasuke would make her meals and tend to her wounds after all the necessary things are taken care of, they would talk and discuss about their life with each other. 3 days have gone and Hinata could now walk on her own, which also means its time for her to go. Sasuke felt a little depressed that she was finally leaving; they had grown close for these past few days.

"Sasuke thank you for all your help. I-I wish I could repay you s-somehow." Hinata said while making slight contact with her new found friend. "It's no problem really." Sasuke said coolly while trying to hide his sadness. "W-well I better be going now. G-goodbye." Hinata said while smiling sweetly which also meant "I really appreciate your help". Sasuke merely nodded in response.

As Hinata slowly made her way out, she noticed Sasuke was locking his front door. "S-sasuke? Are you going somewhere?" Hinata asked innocently. "I'm escorting you back to your house, what does it look like I'm doing." Sasuke said while making his way towards her side. "No-no it's really n-not necessary!" Hinata said while motioning him to stay home.

But Sasuke kept silent, in other words my decision is final. Hinata shuddered at how Sasuke could be so persistent sometimes but decided to go along anyway. As they kept walking, Sasuke noticed Hinata was slowing her pace down. "What's wrong? Does it still hurt?" Sasuke said while doing a thorough inspection of her feet. "N-nothing I-I'm just tired that's all." Hinata said as she walked even more slowly, which caused Sasuke to raise one of his eyebrows.

"No, no I can't do it! To get to my apartment we have to pass by the Hokage's office… I don't think I'm ready to see Naruto again!" Hinata thought nervously while fidgeting with her fingers. After a few minutes of continuous walking, Sasuke and Hinata found themselves on the sidewalk, located in front of the Hokage's office. Hinata suddenly quickened her pace, while Sasuke was trying to keep up while wearing a confused look on his face.

Hinata upon hearing the "familiar voices again" started running as fast as she could. Sasuke upon hearing Naruto and Sakura's voice whipped his head towards the source and then and there he understood why Hinata is acting so depressed and strange lately. He pitied the poor girl.

**To be continued……..maybe….**

**Sorry if there are any typing errors I'm too lazy to review it…**

**( REVIEW ONLY IF YOU THINK I DESERVE IT! )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the reviews It really got me in the mood to type**

**Present Pairing: HinaXSasu**

**Chapter 3: A cracked pearl secretly kept in a jewelry box **

Hinata just kept running as she ignored her tired legs and free flowing tears, earning her pitiful glares from people she happens to pass by. Finally she gave in to her worn out leg's pleadings and decided to rest in a deserted alley. She sat on the filthy asphalted ground while leaning against the wooden walls that enclosed it.

Hugging her legs tightly while continuing sobbing, she started to reminisce about the past where she and Naruto were still best of friends. This little event triggered more tears down her flushed and pale cheeks. She was so caught up in crying that she didn't notice a person took a seat next to her, and only when that person spoke, she finally realized his presence.

"Hinata, stop crying over that dobe. He's not worthy to receive your love and undivided attention anyways. So I suggest you let him go . . . for your sake." Sasuke said while focusing on the cloudy azure sky above, trying not to make eye contact with her. Hinata managed to give out a faint but true smile as she started to pat her eyes dry. "Thank you, Sasuke." Hinata said while inching a bit closer to her new found true best friend. Sasuke gave Hinata a warm smile in return for added comfort.

The two teens silently walked side by side, each secretly enjoying each other's company. As they reached Hinata's apartment, both just kept silent and stared at each other. Hinata giving out a "Thanks for all your help" look, while Sasuke was giving out a "I'm going to miss not having you around the house." look. Neither of the two planning to make any move at all, a deafening silence engulfed the two.

The silence was killing Sasuke so he decided to start a conversation. "Hinata, will you grant me permit to visit you occasionally?" Sasuke said while looking at Hinata straight in the eye. "Of coarse you can Sasuke, Come whenever you feel like it." Hinata said with a smile gracing her slightly chapped pink lips. "And will you also consider my request in agreeing to spend the whole day tomorrow with me?" Sasuke said as he nervously stared at Hinata, trying to anticipate her answer. "Sure Sasuke, when and where shall we meet?" Hinata said slightly blushing, that Sasuke might have asked her out in an indirect way. "Eight tomorrow morning and I'll pick you up here in your apartment." Sasuke said calmly trying to hide happiness.

The two bid each other good bye as they started to part towards their separate ways.

Morning came by far too quickly for each to finish their preparation for the said event. Hinata was busy deciding whether she should make lunch for the both of them or maybe Sasuke had already planned that they'd be having lunch in a restaurant. Sasuke was busy deciding which restaurant they should have lunch in.

It was already 7:45 and Hinata decided to make snacks instead of lunch. While Sasuke decided that they'd eat lunch in the newly opened restaurant across town. Ten minutes past and each was already finished with their final preparations.

Sasuke was now on his way towards Hinata's apartment. While Hinata was just quickly combing her shiny midnight blue hair. The doorbell suddenly rang, making Hinata drop her comb on the dresser and scurry towards the door.

She slowly peeked through the door and to her delight it was Sasuke, "And right on time too." Hinata thought as she glanced upon her wall clock which pointed 8:00. She slowly opened the door fully to welcome the young Uchicha. "Good morning Sasuke." Hinata said quite cheerfully. "Good morning." Sasuke answered with cheerfulness to match her own. Sasuke quickly scanned Hinata from head to toe, too quick to be noticed by the Hyuuga.

Sasuke smiled, "Most girls would try to be flashy if they went on a date with me, but Hinata is just wearing a simple conservative white Sunday dress without a hint of make up on her face, not even mere face powder." Sasuke thought impressively while taking a second glance at Hinata, careful not to get caught.

Hinata walked towards Sasuke while carrying a small lunch box where she stored all the snacks she prepared this morning. After making sure her door was lock, Hinata and Sasuke set out towards the busy streets of Konoha.

"So what would you like to do first Hinata?" Sasuke asked while scanning around the area for any possible things that would interest them both. "Umm… tea would be nice." Hinata said shyly unsure if Sasuke might like her answer or not. Hinata frowned a bit upon hearing no response from him. She decided to take a risk to glance at him and found out he was desperately looking for something. "Maybe he saw a pretty girl pass by." Hinata thought sadly. All of a sudden Sasuke blurted a few curses then said "I can't find a damn tea house anywhere!" Hinata was startled at the sudden outburst from the usually quiet boy she knows, but soon shrugged it off and started giggling. "Calm down Sasuke-san I know a tea house close by." Hinata said while trying to stop giggling as she guided them both through the crowd and in front of the said tea house.

"Sorry about making a scene back there." Sasuke said while lightly blushing from embarrassment. Hinata smiled in response. As they entered the tea house, they were immediately greeted by the shop's owner. "It's good to see you again Hinata." The owner said as she continued with making compliments of how she was becoming a lovely young woman. "A lovely young woman indeed." Sasuke thought while secretly smirking to himself.

After their conversation the owner let them settle down in a table at the upper left corner of the room, decorated with a nice floral centerpiece. "Enjoy your stay!" the owner said after getting their orders.

"They know you quite well don't they?" Sasuke asked. "They should, I come here often." Hinata said while nodding. Their tea soon arrived; Sasuke was about to reach for the teapot but Hinata got to it first. She started to fill both of their cups with nice steaming hot tea. Sasuke thinking that maybe Hinata would like it if he would compliment her cooking reached towards the lunch box while briefly diverting his attention from her.

His heart jumped as he heard a crash and a light squeal from Hinata's direction. He quickly turned to see a shattered tea pot laying helplessly on the floor and a wincing Hinata clutching on her lightly burnt hand. "Oh my heavenly Goodness! I better get a first aid kit!" Sasuke said (Author: just kidding) the owner said as she ran from across the room towards the store's storage room.

Sasuke swiftly made his way towards Hinata. He slowly pried her hand away from the burnt one as he quickly examined it. He was relieved when he didn't see any of the tea pot's fragments wedged in her hand. He started comforting Hinata as if comforting a small child that did something wrong.

After a while the shop owner handed Sasuke the first aid kit. He immediately treated Hinata's minor injury. As Sasuke was applying ointment onto Hinata's hand, Hinata muttered "I'm sorry I ruined your day Sasuke. I'm so clumsy." She said as she stared down while wearing an upset look on her face as her lips trembled slightly. "Who says you ruined my day." Sasuke said as he caressed her injured hand lightly as he turned to Hinata smiling as a way of saying she did nothing wrong to upset or annoy him. Hinata blushed at the sudden contact and affection Sasuke all of a sudden showed her.

After finishing their tea and snacks they started to slowly making their way out but not before they bid goodbye to the shop owner. As they slowly made their way towards their next destination which was the famous Konoha national butterfly park (made that up) they came across a certain pink haired kunoichi(wrong spelling). Hinata slightly flinched when Sakura's piercing scream started to erupt from her lungs. "Sasuke-kuuuuuun!" Sakura screeched as she ran over to Sasuke making a fatal attempt to hug him.

Hinata was curious to why the little scene in front of her didn't affect her "much". She wondered as she imagine the possibilities in her head. She suddenly froze upon hearing Sakura say, "Sasuke-kun let's go out together! We'll travel to 5 different villages across the continent in first class! I'm single, young, untainted and yet to have my first kiss with the love of my life! Please Sasuke-kuuun, I'll pay for our whole entire date!" She said cheerfully while clutching on Sasuke's arm as if she wouldn't let go until he'd say yes. Sasuke stared at her in utter and pure disgust, he knew Sakura was lying. "How desperate and pathetic." Sasuke thought.

**(I'm sorry Sakura fans! I don't hate her! Clear?)**

Hinata bent her head down feeling sorry for Naruto; Sakura was just using him to get to special privileges. How else would she get that much money to pay for their entire date? Her thoughts were cut of when Sasuke forcefully pulled Hinata away leaving Sakura to fade away in the crowds, who was showing tantrums like a spoiled little kid.

"Wait Sasuke!" Hinata said as she tried to pull away from Sasuke's iron grip. "Leave her, she deserves it." Sasuke said disgusted of the pink haired girl's actions. "No, it's not about Sakura it's about Naruto! He has to learn the truth; I don't want to see him hurt." Hinata said while shaking her head from side to side in disagreement.

"Why do you still care about Naruto? He knows he hurt your feelings and where is he! Huh? I'll tell you, at his office doing nothing but nonsense and canoodling with Sakura!" Sasuke scowled furiously making Hinata whimper and intimidated. He just glared at her; it stayed like that for awhile until Hinata spoke. "Yes, I-I know that Sasuke-san, but…Naruto is still m-my friend and so is h-he too you. And as his friend I-I will protect him from g-getting hurt, even if it costs me my pride and even if he doesn't see me as human being anymore or as his friend." Hinata said she looked at Sasuke, who was taken back by her words, with slightly moist eyes and a flushed face.

Sasuke sighed as he gave Hinata a soft smile and said "I entrust you with that task Hinata. The dobe will never believe me anyways. Good luck." Sasuke said as he took both of Hinata's hands and squeezed it slightly while staring straight into her pearly white watery orbs. Hinata smiled and gave Sasuke a light hug and said, "I'll be back as soon as I'm done." Sasuke nodded.

And off she went towards the Hokage's office hoping that Naruto, in a very long time, would finally listen to her.

**( REVIEW ONLY IF YOU THINK I DESERVE IT!)**

**By the way I've been meaning to ask you guys if the way I space my paragraphs are comfortable to the eyes, don't want you people to get easily lost or hurt your eyes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notice: Sorry for the long update, my computer crashed so we took it to a computer programmer (who made me wait a whole week just to get it fix) who unfortunately had to re install Windows so all my files were lost... including all my online and offline games. (Currently depressed) The only good thing is it got my software cleaned up. (Sigh) **

I wrote this a few days ago but was unable to post it since my internet wasn't working at that time. And that lazy computer programmer made me wait another 2 days! (Agitated) But I forgive him. (Deep calm and long breathe)

_**Pairings??????**_

_**Warning some OOC characters**_

**Thanks for all the reviews **

**Chapter 4: A frail heart pierced with shattered glass**

Sasuke watched as Hinata ran off towards the Hokage's office. He sighed as he made his way towards the opposite direction. "I hope that stubborn dobe will listen to what Hinata have to say. If she ever sheds a single tear because of him, I'll make his life a living hell." Sasuke thought as he gently twist the slightly rusty doorknob towards his house.

Hinata stood in front of the Hokage's office. As she slowly made her way in, good luck finally caught her as the "evil" assistant was no where in sight. Not wanting to pass the opportunity, she tip toed her way towards Naruto's office.

Being a polite girl she is, knocked a couple of times first, shrugging all thoughts of simply barging in. Hearing no answers, she decided to take a peek, upon the thought that maybe Naruto wasn't around too.

She slowly opened the wooden door just enough so her petite head could fit. As she quietly peered through, her eyes quickly started to scan the huge room and to her surprise found a sleeping Naruto drooling on some documents on top of his huge wooden desk.

She blushed at how cute and innocent Naruto could be when he's asleep, but quickly shook her head when she soon remembered what her soul purpose was of coming here. She shyly approached Naruto, taking in deep breathes from time to time.

When she "finally" arrived by Naruto's side, she slowly shook him, careful not to startle the blonde. Her efforts finally paid off as the blue eyed shinobi started to wake.

Naruto started to yawn out loud as he stretched his arms out. He only realized Hinata's presence when his arms brushed on something warm and soft. He slowly turned his head towards her while wearing his usual cheerful grin only with his eyelids half way open.

Hinata smiled but soon pouted due to uncertainty and lack of confidence to tell him the truth about Sakura. Naruto quickly took note of Hinata's sudden mood change and asked if anything was wrong while giving out a concerned look.

Hinata took in a deep long breathe before she started to explain to Naruto everything about how Sakura was just using him. Naruto listened with his jaw dropped down while his eyes widen. As Hinata was about to start another sentence, she suddenly hesitated as she heard Naruto giggle. She looked at the blonde with a questioning expression plastered on her pale face.

Naruto looked at her with a mischievous expression before saying "Your jealous aren't you Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he stiffened from desperately holding in laughter. "N-naruto I-it's not like t-that. I'm t-telling you the t-truth in a-advance so you w-wouldn't g-get h-hurt." Hinata stuttered as her eye's started to well up with tears.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata… Stop acting like I can't tell, your just making up stories so I would break up with Sakura-chan which by the way will always and forever be my cute and faithful little cherry blossom. Unfortunately for **you**, your little attempt failed thanks to my immeasurable amount of intelligence in my cranium. I've always known you liked me, I would've liked you back if you weren't so weak unlike my Sakura-chan." He said while polishing a pink picture frame which housed Sakura Haruno's picture.

Hinata started showing mixed emotions that Naruto decided to ignore as he started to file the "soaked" documents on his desk. Hinata wanted to yell at him for being a jerk, but her frail heart made her hesitate and instead made her burst into tears that continuously streamed down her flushed porcelain cheeks.

Hinata quickly ran out of Naruto's office, to avoid further embarrassment, and out into the sidewalk. It was already dusk as portrayed by the sky that turned into a vibrant shade of orange and red as puffy orange stained clouds rolled by. Hinata slowly kneeled down while fighting forcibly against her tears. She slowly leaned against the cold hard steel body of a street light that started to flicker on.

Time slowly passed by for Hinata, who was still leaning lifelessly against a street light. Dusk turned to evening as stars started to pop out of the night sky and people started to become visibly fewer by the minute.

Hinata knew that she should be getting home by now; she wouldn't want to worry Sasuke. She desperately told…no, commanded her legs to budge, but they refused to listen to there owner. Hinata tried to stand while getting a little support from the street light she previously leaned on.

She stood up wobbly, probably still shaken up from the previous event that had happened. She slowly made her way home, as she was about a quarter of the way, a drop of rain made sudden contact with Hinata's skin.

She quickened her pace upon knowing it might turn into a heavy down pour, but as soon as it came, she quickly closed her eyes shut expecting to get horribly soaked and wet. To her surprise she felt nothing but a cold gush of wind against her skin. She looked up to find a black umbrella above her head. Her eyes curiously wandered towards the owner, Uchicha Sasuke. She felt herself unknowingly smile at the Uchicha prodigy as she snuggled closer for much needed warmth. Sasuke gave a faint smile in return to comfort Hinata, because from the look of her present state he'd say he already knows what happened between her and Naruto.

No words were shared; they just kept walking side by side through the harsh cold rain.

**Meanwhile at the Hokage's office…**

"What do you mean my term has already ended! It's been only a few months since I became Hokage! The old geezer was Hokage for almost 5 decades!" Naruto scowled while continuously banging his fist on his desk due to intense frustration. "I'm sorry Naruto-sama but the village elders feel that you are incapable and too irresponsible to be fit for the title "Hokage". We request you to pack your things and leave the office as soon as possible." A chuunin said as he desperately tried to calm a fuming Naruto down.

"If I'm leaving, than who's going to replace me?" Naruto said with a mix of anger and curiosity. "One of the village's legendary Sannins, Tsunade-sama will be the one to take over as Hokage." The chuunin calmly replied.

Naruto sighed in defeat, and then quickly turned to Sakura. "Ne? Sakura-chan I will always be your boyfriend and Hokage won't I?" Naruto asked with a hint of nervousness if Sakura would still accept him even if he had lost his powers and authority. His confidence started to build up when he saw Sakura smile, but then it was quickly shattered when Sakura started to show her altered ego.

"Hell no! The only reason I agreed to have a relationship with you is so I could get special privileges that other girls here in Konoha would never have! And for your information you will always be a dumb idiot to me! I'm going back to stalking my one and **only **true love Sasuke! Oh and I never ever want to see your face again!" Sakura yelled in disgust as she stomped her way out of the office.

Naruto felt like crying. Sure he was sad that he lost his title and dream, but the one thing that he was really depressed about is how he lost his one and only true friend Hinata. He wanted to beat himself up for being such a jerk, but knew it was pointless for it still wouldn't make Hinata-chan come back

He slowly made his way towards his apartment. He walked groggily towards his bed not bothering to change his clothes, probably too exhausted. He instantly fell asleep. A while later he was rolling back and forth uncomfortably in his sleep due to immense guilt.

Morning came and Naruto woke up with a bad case of headache. He felt heavy so he decided to stay in bed a little while longer. While in bed, thoughts of Hinata managed to make its way inside Naruto's slightly immature mind. He pondered at how he could apologize to Hinata. Should he bring flowers like how normal men would do or should he just send her a letter to avoid any awkward confrontations.

A lot of other options swirled in his young and confused mind. Soon he decided to apologize face to face to save at least… what's left of his pride and honor anyway, after all the things he did to her; it's no surprise if Hinata now thinks low of him.

**Meanwhile with Sasuke and Hinata…**

The sun's bright raise managed to creep into the Uchicha's room. Sasuke soon felt the stinging rays of the sun against his skin and eyelids, that made the raven haired teen groan in irritation. He was awake alright, but his body refused to get up. It's no surprise he was this sluggish, he was up all night trying to comfort and pamper a silently sobbing Hinata, not that he complained or anything.

He tried blocking the sun from his tired eyes, but the sheets weren't enough. Some light still managed to seep through the dark colored sheet. He reached blindly for anything that could help, a book or a pillow maybe.

His hands wandered towards a large and heavy object lying motionless beside him. He reached out to pull it closer. "Soft **and** warm", he thought as he snuggled closer, burying his head in the process. He enjoyed the soft pleasing scent it gave out, the smell of lilac and chamomile with a hint of vanilla all mixed into one intoxicating smell.

He seemed to enjoy himself, but soon reality smacked him flat in the face, just when did he have a pillow this big and fragrant with familiar feminine curves? His eyelids quickly flipped open, shiny midnight blue hair immediately met his gaze. His reflexes quickly nudged him away from her, only to be met with a not so pleasing sensation in his backside.

Uchicha Sasuke, due to embarrassment and panic, had fallen off, not the bed, but the sofa. Memories from the other night flooded his mind. They must've fallen asleep in the living room, since his last memory from the other night was sipping warm tea and chatting with the Hyuuga, supported by the unwashed and empty tea cups placed neatly on top of the nearby coffee table.

He quickly checked if Hinata was still asleep and fortunately still was. He decided to keep this all to himself… for both their sake. Sasuke heard Hinata suddenly stir from her deep sleep, like on cue Sasuke swiftly placed the muffled sheet over Hinata and silently ran across and over to the kitchen.

Hinata quietly rose as she rubbed her sore eyes. She made a slight yawn while her tear dabbed eyes starts to open. Her eyes slightly sharpened from getting a whiff of a mouth watering aroma that the kitchen was currently giving off. She hesitated at first but soon complied with her rumbling stomach's pleads. She slowly made her way towards the kitchen in a slightly cheerful and curious manner.

She quietly peeked in and was quite surprise to find the great and short tempered Uchicha Sasuke in an everyday apron, but she shrugged the thought and yearns to giggle. Sasuke felt Hinata's presence after placing the hot steaming food on a delicate glass plate.

He quickly turned towards her direction, which made Hinata jump up a bit. He motioned her to sit; Hinata on the other hand, complied with no usual protests. Breakfast went by quite fast; he and Hinata by now were busy finishing up the dirty dishes.

After everything was all set and cleaned, Hinata managed to tell Sasuke that she'd better get going, since she still has some work left in the village's hospital that needed to be finished. Sasuke nodded in understanding, but then quickly offered to take her there for safety reasons.

Hinata shyly accepted the Uchicha's offer even though deep within her mind she thought of it as unnecessary, but she couldn't bring herself to say no. After all she did grew comfortable and fond of the silent but lethal raven haired teen's presence.

They silently walked through Konoha's busy streets. They didn't bother talking to one another, for both knew how noisy these streets could get and with Hinata's soft and timid vocals and Sasuke's lack of importance to speech, it would be quite difficult for the direct communication department to pursue its duty and purpose.

Before they could go towards the desired destination, Hinata had to make a pit stop at her apartment. She needed to freshen up and change into her "compulsory" medic nin uniform… hospital's rules.

Hinata and Sasuke silently walked side by side, while secretly stealing glances from one another. As they were walking towards the corner, where Hinata's apartment lays hidden, a familiar figure started to form as they got closer and closer.

Both teens stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing and recognizing the "familiar" person in front of them. It was no other than Uzumaki Naruto, who was nervously leaning against Hinata's front door, as if waiting for someone's arrival.

Sasuke immediately recovered, but Hinata's another story. As the Hyuuga stood frozen and glued to her spot while uncontrollably trembling, Naruto began to approach the two while ignoring Sasuke's death glare.

"I know I've been such a jerk to you lately and I know I must've scorned you deeply unknowingly (hey that rhymes). I also realized that I've misjudged and offended you. So I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all the "bad"…okay horrible things I've done to you and I hope you'll accept my apology so we could start anew." Naruto said in a surprisingly mature and sincere tone, which didn't fail to surprise both teens in front of him.

Naruto after a while of silence reached a hand out over to Hinata. Hinata on the other hand broke into obvious tears of joy, which made Sasuke feel a tad bit jealous. The tear stained creamy eyed Hyuuga was about to run off towards Naruto, but a pair of strong possessive arms grabbed her by the waist, preventing her from doing so.

Hinata turned around to find Sasuke hugging her tightly from behind. She gave him an innocent and questioning look. "No, don't go." Sasuke muttered against Hinata's ear. "W-why Sasuke-san? Naruto apologized isn't that enough." Hinata said while slightly struggling from Sasuke's hold.

"Sasuke-teme! Let Hinata go!" Naruto said fuming from Hinata and Sasuke's awkward position. "Don't go…um… how will you know he's just saying that huh? Maybe to him you're just a replacement after Sakura dumped him!" Sasuke spat out(He knew Sakura broke up with Naruto since he received tons of the usual annoying love letters that Sakura used to send him before she and Naruto were secretly together.)

"Hey! I learned my lesson…the hard way, believe me. I just want my friend back!" Naruto said desperately. Hinata nodded in agreement and then turned to Sasuke to see what his reactions were. But Sasuke's hold merely tightened, which caused Hinata to whimper. "Don't go because… I think I've fallen in love for the first time. Hinata I love you, and I don't want to lose you to that dobe." Sasuke said as he loosened his hold on the Hyuuga and gave a menacing death glare to Naruto, who was quite surprised along with Hinata with the Uchicha's sudden confession.

**(Review only if you think I deserve it!)**

**Might have contain typing errors**

**Longest chapter so far….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your support!! I'm trying to update all of my Sasuhina fanfics please read them I'm getting less reviews with each new story I make :'( I'm getting lousy by the minute .)**

**This chapter is a bit like a filler**

**Lots of OOC**

**Chapter 5: Freshly healed wounds drenched in blood**

Hinata and Naruto stared in utter shock, did the Uchiha just said the word love? And more importantly Hinata's name in the same sentence? Everything froze for the three of them especially for Hinata who was still trapped in Sasuke's tight grip.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Shit!" was the word I kept repeating in my head. "Where the hell did that came from? That wasn't suppose to happen, I'm not even sure if I really do love her!" I thought as I remained motionless as Hinata. "Gotta think fast but what? What!" My mental struggle kept going until I saw Naruto suddenly move.

"Uhh maybe this is a bad time?" He said as beads of sweat became visible on his forehead. "I think I should come back some other time eer, bye!" He added uneasily while dashing off into the horizon, but before he left I noticed that hurt was written all over his expression. Although I try to ignore it I can't help but feel a small tug of guilt. I mean, all he wanted was to become friends again, but why did I suddenly feel angry and desperate after seeing them together?

_Jealousy? maybe_

_But I'll worry about that later, right now my problem is Hinata._

**Normal Pov**

Hinata, after seeing Naruto retreat wanted to go after him, but realized that Sasuke was still holding on to her like a scared little child afraid to let go. She slowly regained composure as she shakily cleared her dry throat.

"Sasuke…" Hinata started while clutching on Sasuke's sleeve tightly.

Sasuke unconsciously gulped, but it was too faint for Hinata to notice. As she was about to speak again Sasuke blurted "Hinata you see its like this." he said while quickly letting go of the Hyuuga, but before he could reason out Hinata gently pressed her fingers against his lips, thus silencing the avenger.

"I know Sasuke…" Hinata smiled faintly.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered as he looked away swiftly as if he didn't care, but in reality he was trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I know…I know how you said those things because you were worried." Hinata said as she cupped Sasuke's cheek. After hearing her statement all he could do was blink in confusion.

"You were worried that Naruto might break my heart again. Worried that I wasn't ready to face him. Worried that maybe Naruto-_kun _was just lying." She looked at him sadly but at the same time lovingly. "You were just protecting me, that's why you said you loved me even though you didn't really mean it."

"_Does she really look at herself this low?" he thought._

Sasuke wanted to say something but an invisible lump suddenly appeared in his throat, he was struggling with himself, he wanted to shout out that what she's saying is wrong he wanted to comfort her but her touch kept him in place as if short circuiting his whole system.

Hinata slowly continued "And for that I am grateful, but I need to learn how to fight my own battles." She whispered the last sentence while slowly walking away towards her apartment, but before that she muttered a soft "Goodbye." She walked away without turning back while Sasuke merely stared at her back not sure of what to do anymore.

**Hinata Pov**

I slowly closed the door as I watched Sasuke's silhouette, his expression was hidden within the sun's piercing raise. Why do sunsets always happen in times of sadness?

I sat at the floor recalling Sasuke's words. Truth be told my heart fluttered when Sasuke mentioned the magic words, but after looking at him I realized doubt and confusion was in his voice as if he was deeply humiliating himself . I've always dreamed that if ever I would receive a confession it would at least sound romantic and sincere. It was there that I realized how impossible it was for him to actually love a girl like me. After all I was nothing more than a burden.

_But when did I start caring for Sasuke in a different way?_

Ah I could never forget the night he first kissed me. (chapter 1) He probably thought I was asleep, but I wasn't, I was wide awake replaying the events over and over again, until I felt something soft and warm on my forehead. I imagined my mother's soft lips and there I found peace within myself, but after recovering a bit I realized it was none other than Sasuke, the man who took me in when my senses was clouded by misery, maybe it was there that sudden 

feelings for the Uchiha surfaced within my heart… I blush every time I remember how pathetic I looked in front of him crying over some boy that barely knows I exist.

Maybe the only reason I broke down was because I expected a little too much from my good deed, so what if I helped Naruto become Hokage? I should have realized earlier that It wouldn't be enough to make him fall for me. I was selfish and I greatly expected something in return which was wrong. Maybe… I did deserve all these.

**Normal POV**

Unknown to them a certain blonde and pink haired kunoichi witnessed the entire scene. "See Ino-pig I told you something is going on between Hinata and Sasuke-kun!" Sakura painfully nudged Ino's side. "Yeah yeah I believe you, but who would've thought the shyest girl in town caught Sasuke-kun's heart?" Ino said as she vengefully smacked Sakura's back. "Well I don't give a damn who Sasuke's girl is, as long as its not me, Sasuke-kun will remain single even if I have to use force!" Sakura said as she glared at Hinata's door as if it were the Hyuuga itself. "ino-pig follow my lead." Sakura spat the words mischievously.

They entered Hinata's house easily…well because the Hyuuga forgot to lock her front door. "Ino-pig you know the plan, we blind fold her before she can see our faces and tie her down." Sakura whispered while stealthily looking for the Hyuuga. "There she is!" Ino said while signaling Sakura to come closer.

**Hinata POV**

I tiptoed across my bedroom, careful not to drip water all over my clean carpet. I sighed at how refreshing a warm shower can be. I rummaged through my drawers looking for anything comfortable to wear as I tightly gripped on the thin towel, which for now, was the only thing I'm wearing.

I was about to pull out a white t-shirt when all of a sudden a thick black cloth covered my eyes. I screamed while trying to fight back, but it seems that there were two people grappling me into submission. I was roughly pushed backwards, I was surprised that I landed on something soft, it must have been my bed.

Wait…bed? I screamed louder knowing where all these might be going. I felt thin strings were being tied on my feet. I tried to loosen them but moving was impossible. I gasped when I felt something heavy on top of me. I squirmed in panic while ignoring the piercing grip of the strings tied earlier. I heard something click but I ignored it, all I wanted now was to protect my innocence. I was about to lose hope when suddenly I felt a lot lighter as I heard footsteps that slowly faded.

Did they leave? No matter, this is an opportunity for me to escape. With all my might I pulled myself free. I quickly untied the blindfold only to see an empty room. I gazed at my wrist and ankles, they were badly bruised and was starting to bleed fresh blood. I only cried not knowing what to do as I hugged myself, ignoring my injuries.

_How could someone do this to me?_

**Meanwhile**

"Ahaha well done Ino I told you this would work." Sakura haughtily laughed while waving a photo like a fan. "Yeah well I knew learning that new jutsu would come in handy, although I didn't expect it to be used like this. Maybe we went too far." Ino sighed with guilt while looking at her hands. Upon hearing her statement Sakura roughly pushed Ino towards the wall.

"What are you saying? **My**…I mean _our _future happiness with Sasuke-kun is at stake! I had to date Naruto-baka just to get him to notice me, did you know how disgusting it was to kiss that fox faced nitwit?! Besides she doesn't know it was us, so stop sulking and lets get going!" Sakura retorted while pulling Ino forward. Ino secretly growled in detestation, she will definitely get even with Sakura someday.

**The Next day**

Sasuke in a daze walked through the streets of Konoha. He felt so light headed that his vision was a blur. "Hinata…" Sasuke gently whispered to himself unknowingly. _"What do I really feel about you?, I don't know what it is yet, but I know its something strong." _Sasuke thought as he continued to walk aimlessly, completely ignoring random squeals from local fan girls.

He continued to drown himself in deep thoughts until he bumped into something soft. His eyes quickly fluttered open, he twitched in complete annoyance at how he saw Sakura stare at him with seductive eyes. "What!?" I said in a hoarse tone completely thrilled to just get it over with.

"Oh Sasuke-kun I'm sure you'll be more than interested to learn something new about little Hinata." Sakura said while waving around an envelope at Sasuke's face. He quickly grabbed hold of it upon hearing Hinata's name. "I'm sure it will explain everything." Sakura said while rolling her eyes suspiciously to the side.

Sasuke's eyes widen with disbelief. On the photo was none other than Hinata, with nothing but a wet towel on, and Naruto caressing her shoulder while lying on top of her.

"I don't believe you." Sasuke said while glaring daggers at Sakura. "I at first don't too, but just the other day I heard screams from Hinata's apartment. I ignored it but I later found out that 

this was what really happened." Sakura said while tracing circles on Sasuke's chest, but screamed when Sasuke grabbed her arm and painfully twisted it.

"Your sources?" He questioned with pure hate and curiosity. Sakura panicked at first but quickly regained composure while trying to hide a pained expression caused by her throbbing hand which currently was about to break.

"M-my Sources? Sasuke you seem to be unaware that once you were Hokage the media will never let you go. You'll be surprised how much paparazzi I receive, being the ex-Hokage's girl friend and all. This was one of them." She said smirking while flipping her hair in dominance.

Sasuke glared at her before letting her go. She gasped for air from the sudden relief. "Sasuke-kun! Where are you going!? I'm suppose to have a reward for showing you this!" Sakura said while trying to cling on Sasuke's arm, but she was roughly thrown away.

"Get the hell away from me." Sasuke stated before he left towards the horizon.

**Hinata's POV**

I laid in bed quietly. I haven't eaten anything since the other day. The whole incident just seemed too much of a shock for me. I clenched my teeth thinking about who the suspects might be. I covered my face in annoyance, but I quickly sat up when I heard my bedroom door open. There I saw Sasuke, my first instinct was to run over to him and cry, but I was completely shocked when he painfully grabbed my neck while pinning me on my bed.

"Why are you still in bed this late afternoon? Could it be that your waiting for dobe to come back for round two!?" He said with pure disgust in his voice. I struggled from his grip while tears ran down freely from my face, _'now this?'. _"Sa--suke what are you saying?" I said as I made use of the last lump of air I had left.

He smirked as he slowly let go of me. My upper body was now free, but I was still glued in place because he was still sitting on my waist. He grabbed a crumpled photo from his pocket and gently dropped it on my face.

My eyes instantly widened upon seeing it. "H-how can t-this be? Sasuke I!" I tried to tell him the truth, but he instantly cut me off when he surprisingly said "For a long time you were the first person I allowed myself to trust… but in the end your just like any other disgusting human being. You used me to get to him." He stared at me with a mixed expression. I didn't know if it was anger, sadness or hatred, but all I know for sure was that he was hurt, although it didn't really show.

He slowly stood while heading towards the exit, "Rot in Hell." he said and with that he left. I didn't move I couldn't, I wish Sasuke just killed me then and there.

Not only did I lose a friend, but I also found out that Naruto was responsible for the assault yesterday. Everything I knew turned out to be nothing but an illusion of fake ecstasy. More tears suddenly rolled down my cheeks, was I born only to suffer? I cried softly while replaying the events that had happened.

**That evening, In the gates of Konoha**

**Two figures entered**

"Naruto good work, the mission was successful ." Kakashi patted Naruto's back. "But why did you suddenly volunteer yesterday? You looked like you came running from an argument." he added while scanning his favorite orange booklet. "I did…well sort of. I just needed something to clear my mind, and I knew right away that a mission will certainly help." Naruto replied while fingering his slightly wounded arm.

(silence)

"Kakashi-sensei lets go get some Ramen!" Naruto quickly lightened up as they both dashed towards Naruto's favorite stand.

**Cliff hangy**

**Yep a lot of misunderstandings, that's reality :3**

**REVIEW ONLY IF YOU THINK I DESERVE IT**

**but it wud be nice if u did :o**


End file.
